1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sofa and bed combination devices and more particularly pertains to a new sofa and bed combination for providing multiple individual sleeping areas in one article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sofa and bed combination devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sofa and bed combination devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,643; U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,776; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,411; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 351,077; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 381,830; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,830.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sofa and bed combination. The inventive device includes a sofa having a back portion and two arm portions. Each of the arm portions is securely coupled to opposite ends of the back portion. Each of the arm portions extends in a generally parallel direction with relation to each other. A first platform extends between and is securely coupled to the arm portions. A second platform has a top surface and a bottom surface. The second platform has a length generally equal to a distance between the arm portions and a width generally equal to distance from the back portion to an outer edge of the arm portions. The second platform has four corners. Each of four legs is integrally coupled to and extends downwardly from the bottom surface of the second platform. Each of the legs is positioned generally adjacent to one of the four corners. Each of four wheels is rotatably coupled to one of the legs. The second platform is removably positionable under the first platform. Each of a pair of mattresses is positionable on one of the first and second platforms.
In these respects, the sofa and bed combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing multiple individual sleeping areas in one article.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sofa and bed combination devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new sofa and bed combination construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing multiple individual sleeping areas in one article.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new sofa and bed combination apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the sofa and bed combination devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sofa and bed combination which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sofa and bed combination devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sofa having a back portion and two arm portions. Each of the arm portions is securely coupled to opposite ends of the back portion. Each of the arm portions extends in a generally parallel direction with relation to each other. A first platform extends between and is securely coupled to the arm portions. A second platform has a top surface and a bottom surface. The second platform has a length generally equal to a distance between the arm portions and a width generally equal to distance from the back portion to an outer edge of the arm portions. The second platform has four corners. Each of four legs is integrally coupled to and extends downwardly from the bottom surface of the second platform. Each of the legs is positioned generally adjacent to one of the four corners. Each of four wheels is rotatably coupled to one of the legs. The second platform is removably positionable under the first platform. Each of a pair of mattresses is positionable on one of the first and second platforms.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new sofa and bed combination apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the sofa and bed combination devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sofa and bed combination which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sofa and bed combination devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new sofa and bed combination which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new sofa and bed combination which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new sofa and bed combination which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such sofa and bed combination economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new sofa and bed combination which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sofa and bed combination for providing multiple individual sleeping areas in one article.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new sofa and bed combination which includes a sofa having a back portion and two arm portions. Each of the arm portions is securely coupled to opposite ends of the back portion. Each of the arm portions extends in a generally parallel direction with relation to each other. A first platform extends between and is securely coupled to the arm portions. A second platform has a top surface and a bottom surface. The second platform has a length generally equal to a distance between the arm portions and a width generally equal to distance from the back portion to an outer edge of the arm portions. The second platform has four corners. Each of four legs is integrally coupled to and extends downwardly from the bottom surface of the second platform. Each of the legs is positioned generally adjacent to one of the four corners. Each of four wheels is rotatably coupled to one of the legs. The second platform is removably positionable under the first platform. Each of a pair of mattresses is positionable on one of the first and second platforms.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new sofa and bed combination that has two removable platforms, each of which providing a sleeping area.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.